Unnecessary Compliments
by flipstahhz
Summary: "You don't need me to compliment you," Shikamaru exhaled, "...what's the point of complimenting a kunoichi who already knows that she looks good?" [one-shot/shikatema]


_***synopsis**_**: **"_You don't need me to compliment you." Shikamaru exhaled, "...what's the point of complimenting a kunoichi who already knows she looks good?"_

* * *

.

.

**Unnecessary**** Compliments**

[ _one-shot_ ]

.

* * *

.

Shikamaru was having a lousy night. Granted, most nights were lousy for him.

Everything was just too damn exhausting.

Lately work would stretch from the break of dawn, and would then end after dusk with him hauling himself down the empty streets to his apartment. Some nights he wouldn't even make it to his bed. He'd lie down on his couch and would only wake up the next morning, confused and wondering how he'd landed in the lounge in the first place. Other times he'd go to sleep with an empty stomach, mainly because he was tired and it was too much of a pain to cook. If his mother heard how he was living, she'd demand that he move back home.

However, whenever it came to work, Shikamaru was a perfectionist. He needed to focus on every little single detail until he was satisfied, everything had to be close to flawless before he allowed for his head to sink into the depths of his pillow.

Perhaps the younger version of him was smarter for not getting involved. Unfortunately, he couldn't be like who he used to be. Not when everybody depended on him.

People expected him to live up to his father's legacy. His old man had been an highly-acclaimed shinobi, known for his intelligence. And, well, now that he was gone Shikamaru had no choice but to step up.

Why? The answer was simple, really...it was because nobody else could.

Not that he was gloating or anything. Shikamaru just knew he was good at it. After Shikamaru's father had passed, it had determined his role to the village as the Hokage's advisor - and what had to be done _had_ to be done.

His hometown was his hometown. The people, the shinobi consisted of his family, friends - people who he cared about, who were important to him. He wasn't just going to sit on the sidelines when he knew that he could make improvements to the village. He was no longer that person to let things slide.

However, right at the moment, how he wished he could slide into his bed.

Being at an izakaya wasn't one of his favourite places. They were boisterous, stale-smoke smelling, had sticky flooring, and were filled with noisy drunks. Shikamaru preferred being at home than socialising over beers. Unfortunately, Killer Bee was in Konoha for the weekend and once he heard word that the shinobi union meeting had finished early, he had bombarded the meeting room. He proceeded to rap a whole lot of garbage (about strengthening allies), then talked them into going out for drinks with him. It wasn't even an option. Now that Shikamaru had thought about it, he had definitely been forced into accompanying them.

A kunoichi suddenly occupied the stool next to his. His eyes landed on her long legs, as her yukata had slightly hitched up when she had sat down next to him.

"Don't be_ too_ ecstatic about being at this bar," Temari deadpanned. Her wild, blond hair was parted into four ponytails. Lips slanted into a smirk, her teal eyes studied him in amusement. "You've been brooding in this corner since we got here."

"I've been brooding about how much I want to go home."

"Then what's stopping you? It's never stopped you from ditching before." Temari added, "Besides, the Sixth Hokage isn't here."

She was right in that regard. Kakashi had claimed he wanted to head home early because he was 'tired'. Shikamaru knew better as he had caught Kakashi slacking off a few times that week re-reading the _Icha Icha_ series.

"He's not the reason why I'm here," Shikamaru said. He jutted his thumb out in the direction to where Naruto was. He was currently having a chugging contest with Killer Bee. He sighed. "I'm keeping an eye on that guy in case he does something irresponsible."

"_Please_," Temari snorted. "Naruto is always doing something silly."

"If need to supervise him and stop him if things get out of hand. I don't want Naruto messing his chances at becoming the future Hokage," Shikamaru explained.

"I reckon you can pull off being the Hokage of Konoha."

"No way. I'm not the kinda guy who likes being in the spotlight," he replied. "I prefer being in the shadows."

"Of course you do," she drawled. "That's the type of guy you are."

"Why is it that when you talk, it's always in a condescending tone? Why does it seem like you're looking down on me?"

"Maybe I am," Temari snapped back. Shikamaru suddenly wished he hadn't spoken anything. A moment ago she had been joking with him, but now the spark in her mischievous eyes had disappeared and was replaced with teal coolness, as she stared hard at him. "Maybe it's because I'm the one who always has to make the effort to talk to you?"

He frowned, headache brewing, "What are you talking about _now_?"

Shikamaru never understood Temari's mood swings. She reminded him of his mother. And, despite all the years being brought up by his mother, Shikamaru _still_ did not get how her mind functioned. He could come up with a trillion moves in shogi, yet reading a woman's mind was much more difficult and complex for him. In fact, it was too migraine-inducing that he didn't think it was worth delving into.

"For a genius, you can be quite the dunce," Temari commented. She repositioned her left leg over her right, as she leaned in, pressing her index finger on his forehead. "You dismissed the meeting without once daring to look me in the eye."

"I haven't-"

"Don't lie to me, Shikamaru. You know I hate it when you lie." She threatened, "Do you want me to slap you again?"

Her words were already making his cheeks sting. Temari took his silence to keep speaking, "I'd rather things go back to normal between us. If you're not happy with being with me, we can just stick to being friends. Maybe it'll be good for you because then you won't have the chore of taking me out for dinners-"

"I never said that I wanted to break up," Shikamaru snapped. "Damn it, Temari."

"So we're dating now?" Temari said.

"What do you think we've been doing all this time?" He frowned. Hadn't Shikamaru made it clear enough to her?

He hailed the bartender for another beer, and glass of Temari's preferred umeshu on the rocks. Shikamaru hoped that the distraction was enough to get Temari out of her tangent of thoughts.

"How would I know?" Temari responded.

His distraction obviously hadn't worked. Whenever Temari was focused on something, she would never let it go.

"-I'm not a mind-reader, Shikamaru. You_ never_ say what you're thinking. How would I even know that you like me, if you haven't even _once_ complimented what I wear, and if I look good?"

Shikamaru gazed at her. A blush sprinkled her cheeks. It wasn't often Temari was this transparat of how she felt, nor was she the type to mutter out loud insecurities.

Now that he thought about it, her yukutas lately had been composed of finer quality and the length of them were even shorter. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed a shift in her fashion sense, but he could definitely say that he was delayed in the possibility she had changed her style was to impress him. Then again, Shikamaru had always been bad at dishing out compliments to her. Maybe it was because they had started off as rivals, and ever since that day, it had been awkward for them to praise each other.

"Does it really matter what you wear?" Shikamaru said. Yes, he was failing miserably at this. "You don't need me to compliment you."

In a brief second, Shikamaru noted the disappointed look on her face. She was right. Maybe he was being too much of an ass to her.

He exhaled, "I mean, what's the point of complimenting a kunoichi when she already knows that she looks good?"

"You think I'm pretty then?" Her expression brightened.

"Maybe."

Oh, how Shikamaru wanted to melt into his seat and disappear. He hated sappy talk and took advantage of Temari's quietness to ignore her stare, swigging down the rest of his bitter beer. The alcohol almost immediately placed him in a light-haze, a wave of warmth tingling throughout his body. He wasn't surprised because he had been too busy with organising the union meeting that he had forgotten to have a bite since breakfast. That, and well, he was a weak drunk.

"Slow down, Shikamaru," Temari said. Her hand was suddenly resting on the side of his face, scooting her stool closer towards him. A small smile played on her lips. Shikamaru could have sworn she was deliberately positioned herself in the particular angle so that she could flash a hint of cleavage at him.

He became suspicious of her intentions, gripping onto her arm that was raised. "Why? You wanted me to drink faster the last time you were here. Remember where that got us…"

"In your bed." She laughed.

It was one night that Shikamaru wanted to relive over and over again. Remembering the night made him grin how her skin felt against his as they tackled each other in the sheets.

"We could repeat that same night?" Shikamaru suggested, whispering into her ear.

He tucked her arm back down, her hand leaving his face. Instead of ridding complete contact from her, he slid his arms around his waist and pulled her into his embrace. Temari rested her head on his shoulder, playing with a stray hair that had missed Shikamaru's high ponytail.

Under her breath, she replied, "Why not?"

Shikamaru grinned, taking her hand as they left the izakaya. Naruto would have to fend for himself that night.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**(a/n) **This was meant to be longer and was close to being a smut, but I got lazy. Hooray to my second shikatema one-shot. xD Thanks for reading this short fanfic!


End file.
